gotfactsbrofandomcom-20200214-history
The fight
So I am a bleach fan but some of my favorite anime oc's are from naruto and when I was a kid I first saw kurama please forgive me if I spelled it wrong but I didn't start watching bleach till I was 14 and I was watching naruto way before that so this is my opinion on who would win in a fight in kurama vs white/zangetsu now we all now kurama the demon fox that fucked up kohana that was sealed and split in two by minato and sealed inside naruto and inside himself but that goes the same for white he was also sealed but by a different story I haven't really heard the whole story myself so this is based off what I saw so far he was sealed inside of ichigos mother and white was passed down to ichigo and it was his true zanpaktou sealed away inside him which is weird how do u get sealed inside a seal but he was sealed somewhere and only given a limited amount of power by the Quincy which called himself zangetsu but resembled ywach and if I'm right how u say ywach name is the wy is silent so wach and when white would take over ichigo he always got overpowered also in the bleach manga I don't remember the vizored name but he used jutsus that were perfect for defense he made a barrier and human walked through it so this gives me a idea if a human can walk through this what about the hollow I cant say because I'm not sure if kurama uses jutsus but I know of the tailed beast bomb also there isn't kbc and white is from after the vasto lorde but white has many weaknesses one he moves off of pure instinct and it makes him extremely easy to hit but same with kurama but kurama has a brain and can use it but then we have ceros and getsuga tensho in the show we saw ichigo cut through a pocket dimension with the getsuga tensho which is a whole another universe which makes me think well then how does that work so kept watching and it looks just how it is he used it but he didn't hollowfie so we can't say white did that but when in the ressurecion of the espada ichigo went through a stage called vasto lorde if u watched ulquiorra used a ceros and that caused a massive explosion just from his finger and we seen ichigo use it from his horns of the mask so we know that it's a hollow move which means white/zangetsu can use it and kurama without naruto is actually really slow and as I said before no kbc this is them without they're partners so no one can hold them back and it'd be in a field where they both are unfamiliar with so no home field advantage bull shit u don't know how many times I've seen a argument over that but once again it does matter kinda but white is much faster than kurama and that gives him the upper hand but what gives kurama the upper hand is his size he could eat white but white can just shoot a ceros out of kurama and kill him also kurama gets angry way to quick under pressure and white is a big reason ichigo has so much spiritual pressure it could send kurama into a rage as white will keep going calm and interested in kurama and that would also he a weakness for white he could underestimate kurama and be in base shikai form but when he thinks it gets more interesting here comes bankai and then if kurama puts white life on the line vasto lorde comes into play which makes white gain high speed regeneration and puts kurama under the bus cause naruto heals using kurama chakra but I don't know if this is entirely true kurama can only access his charka through jubi if I spelled that right guessing I didn't but white/zangetsu has to much speed and instinct for kurama to think and handle so in my opinion white has this win